The present invention relates to a yarn winding machine having a plurality of side by side yarn winding stations, and more particularly, to a suction apparatus for withdrawing one or more of the advancing yarns to a waste container or the like during the bobbin changing operations.
EP 0404 045 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,107,668 and 5,284,010 each disclose a yarn suction apparatus of the described type which includes a yarn suction duct in which, for example, a blower generates a suction air current which flows through the duct. The duct has a plurality of inlet openings which may be closed, if need arises. A continuously advancing yarn moves along a path adjacent each opening, and the yarn is sucked into and through the inlet opening as soon as it is cut downstream of the inlet opening, i.e., between the inlet opening and the takeup device. The number of yarns which can simultaneously be carried away through the duct depends on the suction capacity and the velocity of the air current generated in the duct.
Modern yarn winding machine are designed to achieve yarn speeds of 1000 m/min and higher, and it is the object of the present invention to eliminate the relationship between the velocity of the suction air current in the suction duct and the yarn speed, and to make it possible that, when the machine is serviced by several persons or by an automatic device, the largest possible number of yarns may be reliably caught and simultaneously removed despite a high yarn speed and with little expenditure as regards the suction capacity.